rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarlak
Zarlak is one of the last wizards who survive from the Era of Magic. Second apprentice of Merlin, enemy of Ombric, friend with Baba Yaga, mercenary of Chaos Cycle. Appearance Zarlak appears to be a man in his mid 20's. He is anxious and short tempered. However, he can be very calculative some times. He is always seem wearing green. His most recognizable feature is his warlock scarf. Background Zarlak studies under the great archmage for many years. However, his talent is always shadowed by the first apprentice. He became jealous and tried to impress Merlin with faster and easier ways. The taboo. He commit child sacrifice ritual and kill off 66 children. Merlin became furious and banish him away. This is also the reason he is never mentioned. Story After the banishment, he wander around the world and cause numerous trouble to others. He became even more jealous when he knew that Merlin has pass down the Sorceress Hat to his first discipline. He visit Morgana Le Fay and beg for a magical item as well. Morgana and Zarlak team up and defeated the Headof Great Coven, Sarah Spellman. After that, Morgona Harvest's magic went out of her and knit into a scarf for Zarlak. In his wandering year, he met Solomon, the great magic King. He break and undone the Seal of Solomon causing 72 demons to roam free. In years, he wander around the world and taught child sacrifice ritual. As Merlin hear what he has done, he send out a bounty to all of the wizards in the world. In Japan, Abe no Seimei battle him and he successfully escape. In Mongolia, he even manage to defeated the arch witch doctor who challenge him. Merlin then had no choice and send the sorceress apprentice after him. He manage to escape the capture with the help of Baba Yaga. During the witch hunt that approve by the Pope John, Zarlak manage to free some witches including Baba Yaga, Daeva and others. He kill the general witchfinder, Matthiew Hopkins. He was also revealed by Lady Chang that he is the evil sorceress who imprison Genie, Abdullah Rasha. His recent activities including trying to sacrifice the children of Klausoff. Ombric manage to stop him in time. Powers and Abilities As the century warlock, he is considered very powerful and best most of the magician in pursue. Spellcast - '''Zarlak is a master in spellcast despite Merlin's refuse to recognise him. He has master the element and most of the dark art. This can be seen as he can cast complicated spells without any spell book. '''Taboo ''-'' His specialty is Taboo magic. Rain Ritual, Beast Summoning Ritual, Luck and Beauty Ritual;and so on. All this rituals required child sacrifice. Wickerman Traditional is his origin. Warlock Scarf-''' Warlock is given to the man who won tremedous numbers of battles. He has defeated the Grand white Witch Sarah Spellman and gain this scarf. The scarf absorb magic power and is able to turn into blade and attack enemies. This is also the reason how he was able to defeat some master magician such as Matthiew and arch witch doctor. Relationships '''Baba Yaga Comrade in Arm in several event. She introduce Zarlak into the chaos cycle. Morgana Le Fay Enemy of her enemy is her friend. She help zarlak time to time as indirectly harm to Merlin. Merlin and Sorceress apprentice As his master, he feel he is responsible for all the trouble he cause Quotes *Time for the final ingredient. * Master, are you proud of me? Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from [=wizard%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=charatcer%7Ctyped] Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil Males Category:Magician Category:No Center Category:Power users Category:Flyers Category:Adults